


Our Time

by avenged_tobio



Series: Xiuchen ABO/Family AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (honestly I'd write it if I wasn't so bad at it lmao), Alpha Chanyeol, Alpha Chen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Omega Baekhyun, Omega Xiumin, Very brief mentions of smut, Xiuchen and babies together give me life, a couple brief mentions of miscarriage, netflix and chill reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenged_tobio/pseuds/avenged_tobio
Summary: Minseok easily picked up on the change in his husband’s attitude over the past few weeks – his sudden bursts of affection (not like their relationship was lacking in that department), his desire to clean the spare bedroom, and his insistence on taking care of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s daughter – and he really thought nothing of it until the night that he came across an interesting online article that was left up on their laptop:“How to tell your omega that you’re ready to have a baby.”





	

Kim Jongdae has always been the kind of alpha to proudly wear his heart on his sleeve. In grade school it was commonly accepted among his classmates that he would eventually present as an omega or even a beta, considering his late bloom and his tendency for openly expressing his emotions. Even he had a hard time accepting his status and often wondered why it worked out that way, until the day in his second year of college that he happened to need his caffeine fix when he met the most beautiful omega on campus. He was working behind the line at the popular campus coffee shop, somehow managing the barrage of orders with a smile on his face.

“Jongdae?” the barista called out his name, leaving the cup on the counter for him to pick up. He noticed his name written in elegant hangul and an extra note under the sleeve.

 _Call me – Minseok,_ was written just as beautifully as his own name, and there was his phone number up for the taking. Jongdae received the confirmation that he needed when the omega – now known simply as Minseok – flashed him a quick smile, and continued to work. And, of course, Jongdae didn’t need to be asked twice.

College seemed like a long time ago now, although it had only been a little more than seven years. Jongdae and Minseok have been happily married for almost two years, Minseok’s career as a registered nurse has final gained its grounding, and Jongdae makes a comfortable living working from home as a tech assistant. Jongdae still sees Minseok as the fresh-faced barista who worked his way through the nursing program and graduated at the top of his class. Despite his busy schedule, Minseok always manages to make time for his husband, even if it’s for a twenty minute facetime call during breaks. Jongdae appreciates the hard work that Minseok puts into his career, and whenever they have time together he makes sure that his omega is fully pampered like he deserves to be.

Still, there’s something missing in their household that Jongdae feels on an emotional level: he has finally caught a special case of baby fever. It’s something that he’s wanted since he was in high school, but of course he’s been waiting for the right time, and the right person, to make sure that he could properly have his own family. Now that he was approaching his 30’s and Minseok was already almost there, he felt the sudden need to get started before their time was up. But with Minseok working so many long hours, he found it difficult to properly express his desire to his husband. He could never find the right moment to say it, plus he didn’t want to feel like he was pressuring Minseok to do something that he wasn’t ready for.

At least, until he had his own, he had Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s daughter. Park Yoojae is a lively little girl, not quite two years old yet but still managing to keep her appas on their toes. Lately, Jongdae had really hit a desire to spend as much time with the baby as possible, not just because she was his and Minseok’s goddaughter, but also because he wanted to know what having a child of his own was like. With Chanyeol working just as many hours and at the same hospital as Minseok, Jongdae was able to get some quality time with his best friend as well.

“Hello~” Baekhyun cheered as soon as Jongdae walked into the restaurant for their lunch. He cradled Yoojae in his arms and immediately held her out to his friend, knowing that he would want to hold her as soon as possible anyway. The little girl returned the favor and reached out to him with the rectangular smile that she inherited from her omega dad.

“Hey darling~ and hey Baekhyun,” Jongdae returned, laughing at Baekhyun’s pout.

“Oh, you just wanted to have lunch so you can see my daughter, huh,” he whined, pretending to wipe away a lone tear. “But I don’t really mind. How’ve you been?”

Jongdae shrugged his shoulders and thumbed through the menu after putting Yoojae in her seat. “The usual. My boss got on me today but I’m kind of used to it now.”

“Well that’s sad. The getting-on-you part and the whole you’re-used-to-it part too.”

“And I’m sure everything’s still going great at your new place, huh? How do you like it so far?”

Baekhyun nodded. “It’s going great, actually. I feel more comfortable there than I did at the last place. Plus it gives me plenty of time to take care of Yoojae when Chan is busy at work.”

“Oh yeah, Minseok was telling me about how swamped he got the other night. Is he okay, though?”

“Of course. If he could handle a pregnant me for nine months, then he’s pretty much invincible.” Both men laughed and gave the waitress their orders before returning to their conversation.

After several minutes of chit-chatting, Jongdae finally got around to asking the question that has been burning him up since before he walked in. “I don’t think I’ve ever asked you this but… how did the baby talk ever come up between the two of you? It probably wasn’t that hard since you both love kids but it must have been a little tough, right?”

Baekhyun thought for a second, then shrugged and shook his head. “No really, no. Of course we thought about Chanyeol’s schedule since he was still a resident at the time but it wasn’t that tough of a decision. We started as soon as we could and he was already established by the time we had her.” Baekhyun looked gloomy for a second when he thought of their tough journey to become parents but then snapped out of it. “Why ask that all of a sudden?”

Jongdae blushed and looked out the window. “No reason at all.”

Across the table, Baekhyun flashed a smirk to his friend. “Oh? Are you sure about that? It sounds to me like someone wants to be a daddy.”

He nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Minseok and I are both almost 30 and it’s about time we have at least one before it’s too late for us. I know Minseok adores children but I’m worried that he’ll say we’re too busy to even think about having our own right now.”

“Haven’t you two talked about it before? I’m sure it’s something that came up a while ago or else you probably wouldn’t have gotten married in the first place.”

“I bet you wouldn’t have married Chanyeol if he didn’t want to have children with you.”

Baekhyun laughed and almost choked down his tea. “Well, it would have been a tough choice. But, if it’s something that you know both of you want, why don’t you just go for it? There’s really nothing lost if you ask him, especially since, like you said, it’ll get harder the longer you wait since you’re getting older.”

“Hey!” Jongdae whined. “27 isn’t that old, thank you very much. You’re older than me!”

“Oh I know I am. Plus, we’re already talking about trying for baby number two in a few months.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “And we don’t even have one yet, great.”

“But you have the power to change that, you know.”

Jongdae nodded. “Fair enough.” A minute later, their food came out and both men hungrily dug into their meal. Baekhyun gave Yoojae a small piece of one of his potatoes, which she happily accepted.

Jongdae’s face lit up in a smile. “How long has she been eating regular food?”

“About a week or so, I think. She has her front teeth now, check it out.” Baekhyun showed him Yoojae’s four baby teeth. “Teething hasn’t been the most fun experience for any of us but we’re managing. She’s our tough little warrior, yes she is.” Baekhyun cooed the little girl in a funny voice that made her laugh at him. Jongdae felt a fondness in his heart, thinking that he could be doing the same thing in a couple years.

“I’m so happy for you two, Baekhyun. She’s a beautiful little girl.”

“Thanks, Jongdae. And hey, it won’t hurt to bring it up to Minseok. We’ve all known each other for years so I know that he wouldn’t tell you no on this. I can’t wait to see your child.”

 _Me neither, Baek,_ Jongdae thought quietly to himself. _Me neither._

* * *

Minseok’s long shifts at the hospital meant that Jongdae had a lot of time to himself at home. Most days after he was done with his daily work duties, he would maintain all the household chores and make sure that Minseok was taking care of himself while he was taking care of others. More importantly, he began to do all of his research on pregnancy and parenting and preparing the nest for the potential of the new arrival. He cleaned out the spare bedroom, which had pretty much become an extra storage room, and moved everything into the attic. He imagined the kind of nursery that they would create for their child and the memories that they would share here.

But, of course, he still had to bring it up to Minseok first.

Minseok came home and immediately smelled the dinner that Jongdae was preparing, barbequed pork with a side of kimchi and tofu. He waltzed into the kitchen and swiftly wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s waist.

“I’m home,” Minseok cooed in his ear, giving him a swift peck on the cheek.

“Welcome home, Minnie,” Jongdae returned, turning around to give his husband a proper hug. He peppered Minseok’s cheeks in warm, sometimes sloppy kisses, earning a laugh from the slightly smaller omega.

“Someone missed me,” he huffed happily, pulling back for a proper kiss this time.

“Of course I did. I always miss you on your long shifts. Go take you a nice shower while I finish up down here.” Minseok nodded and walked away, heading upstairs to finally take a real relaxing bath. He shrugged off his jacket and scrubs, taking them to the closet in the spare bedroom. He’d gotten used to seeing the stacks of storage boxes everywhere, but it was a shock to him to see the entire floor for the first time in almost a year.

“Um, Jongdae?” Minseok called out, not too sure of what he was seeing. “What happened to all of our stuff?”

Jongdae came around and stood at the bottom of the stairs. “I put it all in the attic. I hope you don’t mind.”

Minseok huffed a breathy laugh. “I don’t mind, yeah, but why the sudden change?”

Jongdae quickly swallowed down the sudden knot in his throat. Is this really how he wants to tell Minseok that he wants to turn that room into a nursery, shouting it from the bottom of the stairs? “Well, I was thinking that we could turn it into a room where our parents can stay when they visit. Or maybe even your sister when she comes back from America in a couple months.”

It sounded like a good enough reason to Minseok. “Okay. Excellent job, by the way.” He closed the door behind him and continued his way to the bathroom. Jongdae returned to cooking and regulated his breathing again. He really has no reason to be nervous about this; the worst thing that Minseok could do in this situation is tell him that he would rather wait for a while longer and leave it at that. Yes, they had talked about it while they were still dating, even in the infancy of their relationship, and he knows for a fact that Minseok wants children. But their life had gotten so hectic in the past few years, plus he didn’t want to put the omega under the stress of both being pregnant and working, that it must have slipped his mind. He had to do something about it quickly, or else the opportunity would pass them.

Jongdae got so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Minseok walking into the kitchen again, smelling like new shampoo and wearing some of his clothes, his small t-shirt and a pair of his boxers, since Minseok left his pajamas in his locker at the hospital. The t-shirt was one of Minseok’s favorites, and Jongdae’s boxers fit perfectly snug against his hips. It was always a massive turn-on for Jongdae to see his husband wearing his clothes, and Minseok always did that when he was feeling frisky.

“Well, well, well,” Jongdae purred, his voice dropping as he studied Minseok’s figure. He ran his hands over Minseok’s sides and eyed him carefully. “I see you’re on a mission tonight, Mr. Kim.”

Minseok hummed and leaned up to give Jongdae a deep kiss, the most passionate one they’ve had in a while. “It’s been a while and I was hoping we could have a little fun tonight, all night too since I have tomorrow off.”

If it hadn’t been for the fact that neither one of them had eaten all day, Jongdae would have swept Minseok off his feet and carried him off to their bedroom to get their night started early. “Can’t have any fun on an empty stomach, now can we?” 

“Of course not. But, let’s not wait too much longer, okay?” With that, Jongdae gave Minseok his finished plate and followed him to the table, but that didn’t stop him from getting handsy at the table anyway.

* * *

The next couple weeks were practically non-stop work for Minseok at the hospital. For the time that he and Jongdae did get, they mostly spent it cuddling, being too tired to do much of anything else. Jongdae hated to see Minseok like this, overworked and drained, but like the day that they met at the coffee shop, Minseok did it all with a smile on his face. Besides, his vacation was coming up in a few days and he had that to look forward to.

Jongdae continued to spend as much time as he could with Yoojae, often asking if he could keep her even if he was home alone. It’s not exactly common for alphas to take care of other couple’s babies alone, even if they were close friends, but Jongdae wanted to prove to himself and Minseok that he was ready to become a father, even if it meant that he would have to spend a lot of time alone with their child. He was doing a great job at it, and Minseok caught on to it.

On the first day of Minseok’s vacation, after Chanyeol came to pick up Yoojae after his shift, Jongdae was extra affectionate, cuddling Minseok on the couch at the first chance that he got.

“Okay, spill it,” Minseok simply stated, lightly. “You’ve been acting really weird lately.”

Jongdae breathed in Minseok’s scent and hummed contently, holding him closer. “What does that mean, babe?” he asked lazily.

“Oh you know what I mean,” Minseok laughed. “You’ve been so cuddly lately and I’m pretty sure you’ve spent more time with Yoojae in the last couple weeks than her parents have. Are you trying to give me some hints, hm?”

“What? What, no. Absolutely not. No.”

Minseok nodded. “Okay, if you insist. How does a movie night sound to you?”

Jongdae nodded and kissed the bond mark on the soft spot under Minseok’s ear. “But first, a shower would sound lovely. Care to join me?” Jongdae reached down and gave Minseok’s thighs a soft squeeze.

Minseok giggled at the ticklish feeling. “Not tonight. What do you think the movie is for?”

Jongdae smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, lifting Minseok’s shirt a little to kiss his belly, which he hopes won’t be flat for too much longer. He pulled himself away and told Minseok to pick a movie while he was in the shower. As soon as Minseok could hear the faint running of water upstairs, he opened their laptop to flip through the movie selections. Instead, he found himself face-to-face with an article that Jongdae had left open from the last time he was online:

“How to tell your omega that you’re ready to have a baby.”

Minseok skimmed through the article, which gave tips to alphas who want to be parents on how to approach the subject to their mate. He had his suspicions on Jongdae’s behavior but waited for his husband to talk to him about it himself. Although Jongdae is one of the most emotionally sensitive alphas that he’d ever met, a trait which made Minseok fall in love with him in the first place, he’s never been the best when it comes to discussing serious topics. He waited for weeks to tell Minseok that he was ready to give his virginity to him, even though they had been in a serious relationship for two years at that point. It took some advice and intervention from Chanyeol to get him to propose to Minseok, even though he knew that he was the one that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. And now he was doing the same with the subject of having a family, even though they’d known for years that they would eventually have one together. Honestly Minseok couldn’t even be mad that Jongdae was hiding this from him, because he’d gotten so used to this bashful side of him for the last seven years.

Minseok opened a new tab with Netflix on it while he waited for Jongdae to come back downstairs. He knew that this would be one topic that he would need to coax out of Jongdae. He found the movie that he wanted, plugged the laptop into the TV, and grabbed some snacks. Jongdae came down a few minutes later.

“Ready?”

Minseok nodded. “But first, we should have a little conversation.” Jongdae swallowed heavily as Minseok clicked on the open tab and revealed the article he left open on the TV. Jongdae couldn’t read Minseok’s reactions and he began to get worried about where this was heading.

“Oh fuck,” Jongdae mumbled, looking between Minseok and the TV. This wasn’t the way that he was wanting the conversation to go, especially since he finally had a plan on how to do it.

Minseok laughed and stood up, walking over to Jongdae and wrapping his arms around him. “I hope you don’t plan on swearing like that in front of our future children.” Minseok leaned up and left a chaste kiss on Jongdae’s jaw.

“W-wait,” Jongdae stuttered. “So… hng… you’re not mad at me? Not at all?”

“Why would I be mad at you, Jongdae? Namely, why would I be mad at you for something like this? Of course I was hoping you’d be tell me first but I guess this works too. What, you don’t think I’ve noticed you these last couple weeks?”

Jongdae rubbed the nape of his neck. “I don’t know, really. Okay, yeah, I was trying to drop hints but only because I didn’t know how to say it. But, yes, I’m ready for us to be a family, Minseok. You, me, and a child or two of our own.”

“Why were you so nervous though? We talked about this when we were in college, Jongdae. You know that you could’ve talked about this with me at any time and I wouldn’t even think about telling you no.”

Jongdae pulled Minseok closer and sat down on the couch with him in his lap. “But you’re always so busy at the hospital, Minnie, and I wanted to share this as a really special moment with you. Besides, I didn’t want you to put your body under stress with that and being pregnant, and I didn’t want you to feel like you were being pressured to say yes if you weren’t ready for it.”

“Jongdae, where do I begin? I would be more than happy to cut my hours if it meant that we were having a baby together, because this family would be my first priority. Then, it would be no problem at all. You remember when my colleague was pregnant with twins and she still handled it like a boss?” Jongdae chuckled and linked one of their hands together. “It would give me an excuse to not overstress myself at work, and I’m sure my boss would understand. And finally, we’ve been married for two years, so you and I both know that I wouldn’t feel pressured at all.”

“I guess that goes to show how good of a husband I am, when I can’t even read you like that.”

Minseok softly pinched Jongdae’s chin and made him look up to him. “Jongdae, you’re the best husband I could have ever had, and I know you’ll be the best father our children could ask for too.”

Jongdae smiled and leaned in to softly kiss Minseok, holding him close. He ran one of his hands through his hair to deepen their kiss before he pulled away. “So can I ask it?”

Minseok smiled and nodded. “Go for it.”

Jongdae kept one hand tangled in Minseok’s and put the other on his hip. “Kim Minseok, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?”

Minseok laughed at how professional he sounded. “That’s an interesting way to put it” – then he threw his other leg over to straddle Jongdae’s lap – “but yes, I would love that.” Both of Jongdae’s hands slipped under Minseok’s shirt, the pads of his fingers gently sliding along his skin, while Minseok deepened their impassioned kiss. It seemed like they were ready to get started right then.

Then Minseok pulled away for a second, leaving Jongdae to crave more contact. “But you know my heat doesn’t start for another couple days or so, right?”

Jongdae pulled him close again. “I know. But how about we have a little bit of fun before we get to work?”

Minseok stood up and started the movie, having it play softly in the background. “Let’s go, playboy,” Minseok whispered, sending a shiver down Jongdae’s spine before he slipped his own shirt over his head.

The next morning, Jongdae woke up with Minseok in his arms, the first time in a long time that he felt this sensation. Only this time, Minseok was dripping in sweat, shivering and whimpering in his sleep. Jongdae could smell the tell-tale sign that he had gone into heat in his sleep. He stayed there for a second, trying not to wake him up. Minseok noticed the first motion, thanks to his now hyper-sensitive senses, and woke up, clinging to his alpha.

“J-Jong-dae,” Minseok stuttered. His heats always tend to hit him hard but this time seemed worse than the others. Not able to control himself, he began to rut, trying to gain as much friction as he could.

“Yes, Minseok, shhh, I’m here baby. Tell me what you need.” Jongdae always hates to see Minseok miserable like this. Normally he’s on suppressants that make his heats manageable, but with his latest dose running out a few days ago, he was suffering under the weight of it. Minseok is forever grateful to have a gentle alpha.

Minseok could barely speak, focused solely on trying to get as much skin contact with Jongdae as possible. He began whimpering in frustration when he struggled to take off his clothes. “J-Jong-d-dae,” he finally let out, more of a whisper than anything. “T-take m-me. Now. P-please.” Tears were now streaming down his face. “I… your child… please… g-give me.”

Jongdae felt a sense of pride swell up in his and he slipped his free hand down to Minseok’s belly. “Here?”

Minseok nodded furiously, now completely speechless. That was all Jongdae needed to hear, before he spent the rest of the morning catering to his omega’s every need.

* * *

 

**(Time skip: seven months)**

The past half-year hasn’t been the easiest time for the couple. They’d been working as hard as they could for months trying to get pregnant, but every test for them only mocked them with a negative answer. The one time they thought they had succeeded was only confirmed by the doctor to be a false positive, and they were back to square one. Both Jongdae and Minseok began to worry that they had waited too long to try and their window of opportunity was gone. But neither of them had plans to give up, and their friends were rooting for them every step of the way.

During his rare weekend shift, Minseok joined Chanyeol in the break room for lunch. Both nurses had been busy all morning, taking care of multiple patients at once and almost even having a close call on one. Minseok nearly lost one of his patients, an elderly alpha man being treated for heart problems, but thanks to his natural calmness and quick action, he was able to save him at the last minute.

Chanyeol gave him a wave when he walked in, his mouth too full of the noodles that Baekhyun had made for dinner the night before. Minseok grabbed his lunch from the refrigerator and sat down across the table from him.

“Has your morning been as crazy as mine, Chan?” Minseok asked, giving himself a quick stretching.

“Same old, I guess. Unlike you, I heard about what happened with the patient in 523, good job.”

Minseok smiled and nodded in appreciation. He unwrapped his lunch, a turkey and provolone sub loaded down with toppings that Minseok would normally refused to eat. But this morning, he just so happened to have a hankering for them.

Chanyeol scrunched his nose up at his friend’s sandwich. “What even is on that, Minseok?” He heard the crunch of Minseok biting into a big collection of banana peppers and pickles. “Is that… honey mustard? But I thought you hated honey mustard?”

Minseok shrugged his shoulders and wiped the excess from the corner of his mouth. “I just had a change of heart this morning, that’s all.” He quickly stood up and walked over to the freshly-made coffee pot. “Do you know if this is decaf?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “No. Dude, are you okay? You don’t do decaf coffee either.” Minseok just ignored him and sat back down at the table with his cup. It took Chanyeol a few minutes to come to the realization that Minseok was drinking coffee, of all things, to go along with the unusual sandwich.

“You must have had a really rough morning then, Minseok. Either that or you’re pregnant.” Chanyeol would know all about that, now that Baekhyun was four months along with their second child. He then stopped and smelled the air, recognizing that there was a sweet scent that was different from either of their lunches or anything else in the room. He finally traced it back to Minseok, who kept flashing a knowing smile at him. “Wait, are you really pregnant?”

Minseok smiled wider than ever and answered with a nod. “I found out three days ago.”

Chanyeol’s face lit up in excitement and he immediately reached out for a hug. “Congratulations, Minseok! It’s finally happening for you two, this is so exciting! Tell me, how did Jongdae react when you told him?”

“I haven’t told him just yet. I’m waiting for the right time.”

Chanyeol snorted. “Remember when Baek called me at work to tell me that he was pregnant with Yoojae? That seemed like so long ago.”

“It really does. I know she’s ready to be a big sister.”

Chanyeol nodded, thinking about his little growing family. “Yeah, she is.”

“But, I’m worried about telling him. I’m not worried that he’ll be mad, not at all, but he’s been doing so much worrying research lately that I don’t want him to panic about, um, the thought of us losing our baby after we worked so hard.”

Chanyeol nodded solemnly. Before he and Baekhyun had Yoojae, they had been pregnant once before, until the morning that Baekhyun had a miscarriage. He had been sick for the entire three weeks that they knew he was pregnant, and it had started out with him having to take a few days off to get better. But when his condition got worse and he couldn’t take care of himself anymore, Chanyeol had to miss a week of work to stay home with him. The morning that he had to be rushed to the hospital for pains, Minseok and Jongdae were the first to arrive and console Chanyeol, who was afraid of losing both his husband and their baby. The recovery was a difficult process, and when they learned that Baekhyun was pregnant for the second time, they had their worries for good reason. They sometimes still think about what could have been with their first child, but they’re happy with the family that they have now.

“But I believe everything will work out. Besides, I know that if you had told him, then Baekhyun would have told me too. You know, he told me when Jongdae first asked him about our ‘baby talk’ at lunch but he made me promise to keep quiet to you.”

“Our husbands really are something, aren’t they?”

Chanyeol laughed once again. “They really are. But tell me when you do tell him, I wanna know how he reacts.”

Minseok gave him the a-okay sign. “Will do.” A minute later, Minseok had to wrap his lunch up and go because of a pager from one of his patients. He thought about later that night when he went home, how he was going to break the excellent news to his husband.

Minseok’s shift went by quicker than he was expecting, and soon he was on his way home for the day. He looked down at his belly, which is still pretty flat, and gave it a soft touch, thinking about the life growing inside of it. He felt a sudden sense of excitement thinking about their future, what their child would grow up to be like, and just getting a sense of warmth that this is what he and Jongdae created. He thought of the way that his body would change but knowing that it would all be worth it in the end. And most importantly, he thought of how happy Jongdae will be when he receives his early Christmas present.

He arrived home shortly after sunset, seeing the Christmas tree that he and Jongdae put up yesterday sitting proudly in their window. He reached down and pulled out the envelope with a funny card that he bought on his way there and the test papers from the hospital with the announcement on it. Everything was coming together just like he planned.

Jongdae greeted him at the door with mistletoe and a new sweater that his mother had sent them. “Welcome home, Minnie,” Jongdae cooed, reaching out to give his husband a kiss under the mistletoe. “How was your day?”

“Wild. I’ll definitely tell you more about that later, but for right now” – he held out the card – “Merry Christmas.”

Jongdae gingerly pulled out the envelope. “Early Christmas, hm?” He looked curiously at the card that read ‘who is a dad?’ then snorted when the inside said, ‘I might as well be asking, “Who’s reading this?”’ “Minseok, what is this?” He was having a hard time believing what he was reading until he noticed the folded letter. He skimmed over the entire thing until he noticed one of the last lines highlighted in yellow, telling him that the results of the pregnancy test were positive. “Minseok? Minseok, you’re – no way, seriously?”

Minseok simply grabbed his hand and softly pressed it to his belly. “Yes, Jongdae. We’re finally having a baby.”

Jongdae picked up his smaller husband and nearly swung him around until he realized that he didn’t want to make him nauseous or hurt their baby. He kissed Minseok as many times as he could and buried his face into his neck to take a deep whiff of his sweet scent. “This is awesome, baby! I’m so proud of you. This is just… you… and me…” He hovered his hand over Minseok’s belly, almost afraid of touching it too hard in his excitement. “… Us,” he finally said, letting his hand land on him. “Minseok, there’s a tiny little version of me and you in there, isn’t that wild?”

Minseok snorted. “Almost as wild as how we actually made the baby, yes.”

Jongdae laughed and pinched Minseok’s thighs. “But at least it worked, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, I can’t complain there.” He leaned up again and gave Jongdae a warm kiss. “Merry Christmas, Jongdae. I love you.”

“Merry Christmas, Minseok. Thank you, this is the best Christmas present I could have ever received.”

Naturally, their friends and family were just as overjoyed as they were to hear the news about the new baby. Minseok was able to cut back his hours at work and take better care of himself, and Jongdae made sure that he stuck to it. And, of course, it led to some beautiful bonding moments with Baekhyun, shopping together and receiving self-care tips from the omega who had already been pregnant twice. Minseok was spoiled rotten by Jongdae, who had to constantly be reminded that every little pain or feeling of discomfort did not mean that there was anything wrong with him or the baby. Even Minseok was the more collected one when it came time to give birth.

Complications in the delivery room resulted in Jongdae being forced to leave the room so he wouldn’t panic and stress out Minseok even more, and although he was worried about his omega’s well-being, he knew that Chanyeol was in the room so he was in good hands. He waited in the waiting room down the hall with Baekhyun and their two children, him holding their two-month-old son to calm himself down. Baekhyun gave him constant reassurance that everything would be okay and he would be meeting their son soon.

An hour after he was forced to leave the delivery room, Chanyeol came in with a smile on his face. “Allow me to be the first to congratulate you, Jongdae,” he simply stated, taking off his gloves and picking up Yoojae who ran to him.

“Everyone’s okay?” he asked, needing to be reassured. When Chanyeol nodded, he gave his friend a hug and quickly hurried out the room to meet him for the first time.

Jongdae calmly opened and came into the room, seeing the tired, half-asleep face of his gorgeous husband. Minseok looked like he had been through hell in the last few hours, but the smile on his face looking down at the bundle in his arms made it all worth it. “Come on in, Jongdae,” Minseok simply stated, as if Jongdae even needed to be asked twice. He quickly hurried to Minseok’s bedside and kissed his forehead, slick with sweat, before peeking down at the swaddled baby. He had Jongdae’s eyes and ears, but they had a feeling that he would grow up to have Minseok’s smile.

“Hey there, Taejin,” Jongdae whispered sweetly, calling out his son’s name for the first time. “Welcome to our family. We promise to take good care of you.” Minseok offered the baby to Jongdae, which he gladly accepted. Jongdae teared up, wiping his face with the back of his free hand.

“Are you just that happy, Jongdae?” Minseok asked with a smile.

Jongdae nodded. “Yep. The last time I fell in love at first sight… was the day I first met you.” Now, Minseok always knew Jongdae to be a sap when it came to their relationship, but that was the sappiest thing he had ever said. Minseok didn’t mind, though; it came from Jongdae’s heart, and this was a touching moment for both of them. He watched Jongdae hold Taejin for several minutes, walking around the room, dancing with him, and talking to him about the great future they were planning for him, until he got tired and Minseok offered him a space in his bed with him. The family cuddled up together, Jongdae leaving a soft kiss on Minseok’s cheek, all while Taejin slept soundly between them. Baekhyun and Chanyeol watched the scene from the room’s hallway window, not daring to walk in on them and ruined it.

Getting here was a long and hard-fought journey, but at least they can say that it happened at its right time.

“I’m so proud of you,” Jongdae whispered to Minseok before they drifted off to sleep too. Of course they would consider having another child eventually, but now they were just happy with the way that their little family had turned out. 


End file.
